birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Making Love in All the Wrong Places
Making Love in All the Wrong Places is one of many TV Tropes used in BT Productions. Basic Info Traditionally, most people tend to have sex in bed. It's comfy, you're usually already undressed and you can go straight to sleep afterward. Chairs and sofas are also popular, they're soft and comfy and have the bonus that the person on top can put more of their weight on the frame. However, some people, for a multitude of different reasons, like to venture further afield for their intimate moments. All over the house, in front of the house, on top of the house, someone else's house, in a warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse or doghouse, in the pool, planes, trains and automobiles, hotels, motels, restaurants, movie theaters, in elevators, in bathrooms, in basements, in attics, at the beach, in the sea, up a tree, in the middle of a field, in the middle of the road, in the middle of the Superbowl Halftime show, even in space! Maybe they think that the old bed is too boring, maybe they don't have a convenient bed and have to do it where they can, maybe they're just so eager to get started that they get down to business wherever they find themselves. Maybe it's their way of getting back to nature. Of course one of the other advantages of bedrooms that might not be afforded by alternative locations is privacy, but that's OK. It could be the thrill of the risk of getting caught that makes it special. Or maybe it's not just the risk, maybe they like being watched. Then again, maybe they just didn't think things through and end up as Naked People Trapped Outside. And sexy teens having sex in the back of their car are known to attract hook-handed serial killers. It's a very common trope. Examples * Custom events in BT Productions's version of the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator can go spill onto this trope. Drawn examples include: ** Beulah Volkenburger and George Raven have sex in a lake. ** Sam Jay and Scotty Raven Jay have sex in a pool. Before that was Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. ** Sam and Scotty got interrupted by Reigns while having sex out in the middle of a forest. ** Sam and Scotty are willing to make out in a tent. ** Dirt Secretii and Mario are outside right in the open when they had sex. ** Dirt also had sex with Caladbolg while outside, but here the naughty parts get covered up. ** Cameron and Scarlett had sex while standing on a tree stump. ** Dragonlord and Turbo Secretii had sex at the front entrance of his shelter. ** Sam and Scotty had a threesome with Yvonne Powless while outside. * In an example not from a Hunger Games round, Sam and Scotty had sex while inside a room that doesn't have a bed nor a sofa. They were briefly interrupted by Chuck Secretii. Category:TV Tropes Category:Tropes